Ubistvo
The Ubistvo is a ferocious humanoid B.O.W. that appears in Resident Evil 6. Created by Neo-Umbrella under controlled circumstances using a human C-virus test subject, the Ubistvo turned out to be exceptionally violent to the point of being completely out of control. Its name is derived from the Serbo-Croatian word for "murder". Biology The Ubistvo appears to be a mangled, disfigured humanoid that looks almost patchwork in design. Numerous tears in its muscle and bone tissue can be seen clearly and its head doesn't appear to be fully formed, having only half a face with one eye and a misshapen mouth. Its most prominent feature is its right arm, which is formed into a twisted organic mockery of a chainsaw and even functions like one. In combat, the Ubistvo is a near-unstoppable force. It is highly resistant to all standard firearms and possesses uncanny regenerative abilities. It will use the skeletal chainsaw on its arm to rip enemies to pieces. As powerful as this monster is, Ubistvo is not entirely invincible; its vital organs have been repositioned and can be clearly seen within the "ribs" of its chainsaw arm. Attacks to these organs will stun the creature for a limited time, but nothing short of complete dismemberment will stop it. History Ubistvo was deployed by Neo-Umbrella during their bioterror attack in Lanshiang, China. Unable to properly direct it due to its savage, insane personality, they deployed it in close proximity to Ada Wong in the Waiyip district and let it run wild. Since most of Waiyip's residents had either died or been evacuated, the Ubistvo had few targets to choose from. It attacked Ada after cutting its way out of its Chrysalid, but Ada attempted to escape the creature by grappling on to the roof of a moving train. The monster followed and attacked again, but Ada defeated the creature by knocking it off the train and into a large electrical sign. The electricity only stunned the Ubistvo temporarily and when it recovered on the street below it encountered Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller. Jake and Sherry fought the monster and Jake impaled it on a steel spike while Sherry electrocuted it with a stun rod, but again, the Ubistvo was only incapacitated. When it recovered, it followed the duo toward a sunken pagoda and Sherry and Jake attempted to evade it by taking a boat across the river. Somehow, even with its chainsaw arm, the Ubistvo could swim and it pursued the boat through the water. It tried to stop its prey by cutting down several smokestacks to block the boat's path, and then jumping aboard. Ada Wong watched Sherry and Jake's struggle with the Ubistvo from atop a crane on the other side of the river. Not willing to let the pair die, she swung down a stack of steel girders on the crane and seemingly crushed the Ubistvo. Ubistvo's incredible resilience enabled it to survive this attack and it made one final attempt to kill Jake and Sherry. It ambushed them when they reached the shore and trapped Sherry on the boat where it moved in for the kill. The boat began slowly drifting towards a helicopter that had been downed there where Jake and Ada noticed that the blades were still rotating, which prompted Ada to use her grapple gun to swing onto the boat and grab Sherry just before the Ubistvo delivered the killing blow. Unable to escape the boat, the Ubistvo was shredded to pieces by the helicopter blades, finally destroying the tenacious creature. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Mutants Category:Genetically Engineered